


wrap your boy around your finger

by caimani



Series: 31 Days of Halloween [17]
Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caimani/pseuds/caimani
Summary: Otto and Awsten are decorating for their Halloween party. But they might have forgotten to eat breakfast before they started...





	wrap your boy around your finger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToTheMax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToTheMax/gifts).



> Day 19: Skeletons
> 
> requested by Rowan!! I was gonna do two different things for this prompt, but the other one makes me too sad. might try writing it again later, who knows. Happy Halloween!!!

It’s the morning of Awsten and Otto’s Halloween party and the house isn’t even close to being decorated enough. The party doesn’t start until that evening, but there’s still so much work to be done before then. Awsten’s currently balanced dangerously on the top step of their step-ladder, trying to tape green, purple, and orange streamers across the ceiling of the living room. Otto’s right below him, opening the packages of other decorations Awsten got.

“Where did you even find these?” Otto says, “Party City?” He holds up a life-size paper skeleton. Its limbs move at the joints, and it’s kind of neat, but Otto has no idea where he’s supposed to put it. 

“No, that’s from Spirit Halloween,” Awsten says with one of his wild grins. “Isn’t it great?” 

Otto moves the skeleton’s arms and legs a bit. “Where do you want it?”

“On the door, maybe?” Awsten says. He climbs down from the ladder to move it a few feet to the left. “Make it do a headstand or something.”

Otto rolls his eyes but takes the skeleton to the front door. He tapes it in a pose that makes it look like it’s waving. He then returns to the living room to find four more life-size paper skeletons in another bag.

“Awsten…” Otto sighs. 

“What?” Awsten says, completely focused on either pinning the bright green streamer to the ceiling or not falling off the ladder and breaking his neck. Otto hopes it’s not falling. 

“Nothing,” Otto says. He takes the other skeletons to the dining room and finds places for each of them. 

There’s a lot of weird Halloween junk in the dozen or so bags Awsten has in the living room. Artificial carved pumpkins that Otto puts on tables around the house, fake spider webs that Otto has a lot of fun spreading over things, tiny rubber spiders to put in the spider webs, more streamers that Awsten grabs to tape to the ceilings, actual plastic skeletons that Otto ends up putting in random places to spook people later, and a bunch of strands of orange lights that he and Awsten work together to string through the house. There’s also a ouija board--something that Otto doesn’t understand, because Awsten already has one.

Decorating is taking up a good chunk of the morning, and before Otto realizes how much time is passing, his stomach is growling.

Awsten hops down from the ladder and stretches. “Make me brunch.”

“Huh, I don’t know if I will. Where’s the ‘please’?” Otto says. 

Awsten smiles, leans close to Otto, gives him a loud kiss on the lips, and then says, “Make me brunch.”

“I’m going to make myself brunch,” Otto declares, leaving Awsten in the living room and heading over to the kitchen. They’ve got stuff for crepes, and it should only take a couple minutes to make enough. 

“I’ll steal from you,” Awsten says, following after him.

“No you won’t,” Otto says. “And you know you don’t have to steal from me if you just say ‘please’.”

Awsten groans and leans against Otto as he starts getting ingredients out of the refrigerator to cook. “Otto…” he whines. “I want food.”

“You want me to leave the stuff out for you to make yourself food?”

“Nooooo,” Awsten says. He winds his arms around Otto’s shoulders and leans his head against Otto’s back. It makes it a bit difficult to whisk the crepe batter, but Otto’s dealt with worse Awsten Distractions before. “I need your cooking. I’m going to die without it.”

“I’m not going to let you die, you big baby,” Otto says. “Just say ‘Awsten, please make me brunch’; that’s all you have to do.”

“Ottoooooo,” Awsten says. “Give me brunch.”

“Hmm, nope,” Otto says. “You can do better than that.” He grabs a pan to start heating it up.

“You’re the worst boyfriend ever,” Awsten says, clinging to him even tighter. “I’m going to have to wait until Geoff and Jawn come over with the food tonight. What if I pass out before then, Otto?”

“You’re not going to pass out,” Otto says as he pours the batter into the pan. “You had that whole jug of orange juice earlier this morning, remember?”

“Aww,” Awsten cries. “That was hours ago…”

Otto flips the crepe perfectly. It’s beautiful. He slides it onto his plate and fills it with the fruit and whipped cream he took out of the refrigerator a minute ago. 

“Ottoooooo, I want that…” Awsten says, his voice muffled by how he’s pressing half of his face against Otto’s back. He reaches out to grab the plate. Otto holds it out of reach.

“What’s the magic word, Awsten?”

“Gimme.”

“That’s not it.”

“Fuck you.”

“Not that either.” Otto turns off the stove and goes to get a fork, with Awsten in tow behind him. Awsten keeps making grabbing motions, and Otto has to keep moving the plate around to keep him from getting at it.

He cuts off a piece, spears it with the fork and turns around quickly to put it in Awsten’s mouth, which he’s just opened--probably to whine again. Awsten seems surprised, but he quickly closes his mouth around the fork and smiles as he eats the bite of crepe. 

“Mmm,” Awsten says. 

“That’s all you get until you say--”

“Otto, can you please make me crepes?” Awsten says, moving forward and winding his arms around Otto’s chest. He looks up into Otto’s face with half-lidded eyes and a soft smile.

Geez, having Awsten like that is putting Otto’s mind far from crepes. Awsten knows that too. Little bitch is trying to wrap Otto around his little finger. Maybe it’s working, but Otto’s got to keep some semblance of control here. So instead of taking the bait and kissing Awsten or giving him the rest of his crepe, he smirks and pushes Awsten out of his way.

“Yeah, but after I finish mine,” he says. 

Awsten scoffs. “Make me two then,” he says as Otto walks back to the kitchen counter.

“Sure, I’ll make you two of the smallest crepes you’ve ever seen,” Otto says. He takes a bite of his crepe. It’s sweet.


End file.
